Nota de suicidio
by VampiraCullen616
Summary: Edward nunca volvió. Cuarenta años más tarde descubre que Bella se suicidó. Una visión de Alice cambiará todo. ¿Estara Bella muerta de verdad? COMPLETA Dejen reviews porfa!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**NOTA DE SUICIDIO**

_Edward POV_

Me acurruqué en el suelo mientras la música seguía sonando. Ya habían pasado cuarenta años desde que me fui, cuarenta años sin verla. Recordaba a la perfección el tacto de su suave piel, sus ojos chocolate, el sonido de su risa, el calor de sus carnosos labios contra los míos...

Gemí de dolor cuando esos recuerdos me desgarraron por dentro. A estas alturas ella estaría casada, con hijos, posiblemente hasta nietos. Ella tenía que vivir, y no podía hacerlo al lado de un monstruo como yo. La ira me recorrió al imaginármela en brazos de otro hombre. Ese hombre que tendría todo lo que yo deseaba.

La canción que estaba escuchando, su nana, se repitió varias veces. Quería vivir con mi dolor, era lo menos que le debía: sufrir yo lo que le había hecho sufrir a ella.

-¡EDWARD! ¡APAGA ESO Y VEN AQUÍ!

El grito de Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo me levanté, apagué la música y bajé al salón.

Toda mi familia estaba allí, esperándome. En cuanto me vio entrar, Emmett me gruñó, enfadado, y me fulminó con la mirada. Bella y él habían sido inseparables desde el momento en que se conocieron. Esme solía decir que los dos juntos eran peligrosos. Emmett, tan infantil como él solo, tenia las ideas descabelladas, y Bella, que se apuntaba hasta un bombardeo, le seguía la corriente, metiéndose en los líos más disparatados. Y yo le había arrebatado a Emmett su juguete, la única persona de la familia que él creía divertida, a su hermana favorita.

-¿Que quieres, Alice?-le pregunté a mi hermana con toda la educación que pude.

-Lo hemos decidido entre todos-me respondió ella-. La dejaste para hacerla feliz, ¿no? Pues voy a mirar su futuro para ver como esta, me da igual lo que digas.

-¡NO!-chillé-. ¡ME PROMETISTE NO VOLVER A HACERLO, ALICE!

-Quieres que sea feliz, ¿como sabes que lo es?-me replicó Alice.

Di un paso hacia ella, furioso, pero Emmett se lanzó contra mí, sujetándome contra la pared.

-No te atrevas a tocarla, ya has hecho suficiente dejando a Bella-me gruñó mi hermano.

Luché para liberarme y Emmett me soltó con brusquedad. Alice estaba en medio del salón con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose. Entonces soltó un gritó y cayó caer al suelo, jadeando horrorizada.

Vi en su mente su visión y entendí su reacción.

-¡No, Alice!-grité cogiéndola por los hombros-. ¡Te habrás equivocado, vuelve a mirar!

Ella sollozaba, negando con la cabeza.

Gemí y enterré la cara entre las manos. Bella. Mi Bella. Mi pequeño y dulce ángel.¿Qué le habría pasado?

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Emmett, temiéndose lo peor al vernos a nosotros-. ¿Alice, que has visto?

-¡Nada!-chilló ella-.¡Bella esta muerta!

Emmett rugió, me cogió por la camisa y me estampó otra vez contra la pared, provocando un boquete en ella.

-¡ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!-gritó mi hermano, mientras que yo no paraba de llorar la muerte de mi amada-. ¡TE LO DIJE! ¡TE ADVERTÍ QUE NO TE FUERAS!

-Emmett-le dijo Rosalie suavemente, tirando de él para alejarlo de mí. Detrás de ellos Jasper intentaba consolar inútilmente a Alice.

_Es un arranque de furia de Emmett, se le pasara, me tranquilizó Esme mentalmente_

_Seguro que Alice se ha equivocado, será mejor que volvamos a Forks, me dijo Carlisle._

Asentí con la cabeza, intentando convencerme a mí mismo de lo que decía Carlisle.

/

Me derrumbé al lado de su tumba. Alice no se había equivocado, Bella estaba muerta. Mi familia y yo estábamos en el cementerio de Forks, llorando sobre su lápida. Acaricié su nombre grabado en el mármol.

**Isabella Marie Swan**

_**Se apagó la estrella más bonita del firmamento**_

**1987-2005**

Ya nada me ataba a este mundo. Bella había llegado para iluminar mi vida, enseñándome que vale la pena vivirla. Pero ahora esa luz ya no estaba. Se había apagado el mismo año que nosotros nos fuimos. Todo este tiempo pensando que ella era feliz mientras que estaba muerta bajo tierra.

Oímos unos pasos acercándose. Nos giremos y vimos a una mujer de unos sesenta años, mirándonos impresionada. Reconocí al instante su mente.

-¿Ángela?-aventuré.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó a nosotros.

-Ella sabía que vendríais a verla-nos dijo. Me tendió un papel doblado-. Me dijo que os diera esto si os veía. No sé que pone, me pidió que no lo leyera y no lo he hecho.

Cogí la nota. Vi que estaba cerrada con celo.

-¿Sabes que le pasó?-preguntó Esme con la voz rota.

-Sí, fue una semana después de la graduación-nos contó Ángela-. Charlie entró en su habitación para despertarla y se la encontró en un charco de sangre. Se había cortado las venas.

Una imagen horrible vino a mi cabeza. Bella, tumbada en su cama, con profundos cortes en las muñecas, que sangraban sin parar, manchando de rojo su suave y pálida piel. Mi respiración se aceleró. Apreté el rostro contra la lápida de Bella.

-Supongo que querréis estar a solas-dijo Ángela. Puso unas flores sobre la tumba y se alejó unos pasos-. Vengo a visitarla muy a menudo. Siempre fue mi mejor amiga. Adiós.

Dicho esto se fue.

-Edward, que pone en la nota-me urgió Alice.

Negué con la cabeza y se la entregué, incapaz de leerla por mí mismo. Alice la cogió, la abrió con miedo y se puso a leerla en voz alta.

_Mis queridos Cullen:_

_Siempre os he considerado mi familia. Supongo que me aliviaba no ser la única rara en Forks. Os debo muchas cosas, aparte de la vida por salvarme de James. _

_Jasper, sabes que te quiero. No te tortures, no te guardo rencor por nada de lo que pasó. No fue tu culpa, cualquiera me habría atacado si estuviera en tu lugar._

_Carlisle, siempre te he considerado un padre y un modelo a seguir. Eres el mejor médico que he conocido, y con lo torpe que soy, he conocido a unos cuantos, créeme._

_Esme, ¿quién podría decir que las suegras son malas después de conocerte? Eres tan buena y tan dulce que siempre me ha costado imaginarte cazando. _

_Rosalie, sé que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero te quiero como una hermana y me hubiera gustado poder conocerte más a fondo. Quizás nos hubiéramos llevado bien._

_Alice, mi pequeño duendecillo, gracias por torturarme con esas sesiones de compras. Aunque protestaba, jamás te he dicho que en el fondo me lo pasaba bien._

_Emmett, mi querido hermano gigante, he de reconocer que la primera vez que te vi te tuve miedo. Pero resultaste ser la persona más buena y con las ideas más divertidas que he conocido._

_Edward, mi dulce y cariñoso sabelotodo, siempre has sido la persona más importante de mi vida. Sé que nunca hubiera sido feliz al lado de nadie más. Te quiero, siempre te he querido y siempre te querré._

_Siempre vuestra,_

_Bella_

Nos quedemos en silencio cuando Alice terminó de leer. Tomé la decisión enseguida. Iría a Italia a pedirles a los Vulturis que acabaran con mis sufrimiento. Porque eso sería mi _existencia_ de ahora en adelante, un eterno sufrimiento.

-Sabes que no lo permitiré, Edward-me dijo Alice. Debí suponer que ella ya había visto mi futuro-. Aunque tenga que atarte, no te irás.

Suspiré, derrotado. Sabía que no convencería a Alice y que no habría manera de escaparme. Intenté hacerme la idea de que iba a sufrir mucho más de lo que había sufrido estos últimos cuarenta años.

/

Rosalie POV

-Alice, déjalo, no tiene sentido-protesté, pero mi hermana me ignoró olímpicamente.

Estábamos otra vez en nuestra casa en Alaska. Carlisle se había llevado a Esme de casa, alegando que ésta necesitaba aire, pues estaba destrozada. Edward estaba torturándose en su habitación, leyendo una y otra vez la carta de Bella, abrazado a una foto que habíamos robado de la casa de Bella, en la que la veía sonriente, vestida de graduación. A Emmett lo habíamos encerrado entre todos, ya que estaba tan furioso con Edward que temimos que llegara a matarlo. Jasper, Alice y yo estábamos en el salón. Jasper intentaba mantener a raya el dolor de Edward y la furia de Emmett. Yo estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que acababa de descubrir que echaba de menos a Bella. ¡Yo! Bueno, en realidad siempre me había caído bien, pero estaba tan celosa de que fuera humana que no me di cuenta hasta demasiado tarde. Alice, en cambio, estaba intentando hacer algo imposible para ella. Ver el pasado.

-Alice, déjalo-repetí, suspirando.

-No puedo-me contestó-. Es imposible que Bella se suicidara. Yo la conozco y se que jamás lo haría.

-Yo tampoco me la imagino haciéndolo, pero lo ha hecho-repliqué, harta-. Y sabes que por mucho que lo intentes, no vas a poder mirar el pasado para ver su muerte.

-Rose tiene razón, mi amor-le dijo Jasper, abrazándola por los hombros-. Y aunque lo vieras de que serviría. Bella no va a volver.

-¡Jazz, tengo que saber que le pasó!-lloriqueó Alice-. No quiero aceptar que esta muerta.

Entonces soltó un grito ahogado y sus ojos se perdieron, mirando por encima del hombro de Jasper.

Una visión.

Alice POV

Ellos no lo entendían. Simplemente el hecho de que Bella se suicidara, siendo ella tan alegre, me parecía tan raro como Edward de repente anunciara su compromiso con Tanya.

Entonces una imagen nubló la habitación. Era un bosque. Bella estaba delante de nosotros. Nos sonrió y luego se giró y echó a correr.

Edward entró como un huracán en la habitación. Sentí a Emmett aporrear la puerta, pidiendo a gritos que explicara mi visión. Sabía que la única razón por la que mi hermano aún no había derribado la puerta era porque Esme se enfadaría.

-Está viva-susurró Edward. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa. Era la primera vez que le veía sonreír en cuarenta años.

-¡Alice! ¿Que has visto?-me urgió Jasper.

Me giré hacia él con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bella está viva.

Bueno aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de un fic. Espero que os guste. Soy nueva en esto. Espero vuestros rewiews diciéndome vuestras opiniones. ¡Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**COMPROMISO**

Bella POV

Salté hacia la piedra, aterrizando primero con las manos y luego con los pies, quedándome acuclillada. Me giré para correr entre los árboles, acercándome al borde del claro. Aproveché que Peter en ese momento estaba de espaldas, intentando averiguar donde estaba, para saltar sobre él y derribarlo al suelo. Peter se escurrió debajo mía y lanzó su mano derecha contra mi cuello, intentando cogerme, pero yo fui más rápida y me incliné hacia atrás. Serpenteé por su costado y con un golpe en la espalda lo derribé al suelo.

-¡Gané!-exclamé, triunfante.

Charlotte se echó a reír, sentada en la roca. Peter me dirigió una miranda furibunda.

-Otra vez-me gruñó.

Tironeé cariñosamente de su pelo.

-Ya has perdido tres veces hoy, vampiro_mal_perdedor-me burlé.

-Está bien, pero sólo porque tengo sed-aceptó Peter. Le hizo una señal a Charlotte y ella se levantó para seguirlo-. ¿Bells, vienes?

-Preferiría que no-me negué-. Sabes que no me gusta sentir el dolor de tus presas. Además, supongo que querréis un tiempo a solas-les guiñé un ojo, lanzándoles una indirecta.

Charlotte rió y me besó en la mejilla.

-Procura no meterte en líos, que te conocemos-me dijo.

-¿Pero que dices? Sabes que yo nunca me meto en líos, me gusta la tranquilidad-bromeé.

Peter soltó una risita. Luego, los dos, cogidos de la mano, echaron a correr, internándose en el bosque.

Caminé a paso humano hasta casa, dando un paseo. El único sonido era el latido de mi corazón. A pesar de ir a paso lento, sólo tardé diez minutos en llegar al edificio de color azul noche (el color favorito de Charlotte). Entré y me dirigí a la nevera. No necesitaba comer, pero tenía debilidad por el chocolate. Y como mi cuerpo no podía engordar, no me privaba de nada.

Me repantigué sobre el sofá y encendí la tele, pero sin verla, mientras saboreaba el dulce. Suspiré.

Ya habían pasado cincuenta años desde que mi vida había cambiado por completo. Edward, Emmet, Alice... en fin, lo que yo consideraba mi familia, se había ido para siempre por culpa de mi torpeza y mala suerte. Al principio estuve bastante mal. Por suerte, era la típica depresión pasajera que una coge cuando rompe con su novio. Yo acabé superándolo. Volví a ser la misma de siempre, aunque en el fondo los seguía echando de menos.

Pero tan solo dos meses después del accidente en mi cumpleaños pasé los dos peores días de mi vida. Alcancé los cuarenta de fiebre, un dolor inmenso me recorría todo el cuerpo y a veces no podía contener los gritos de dolor. Charlie estaba desesperado, llamó a todos los médicos que pudo hasta que al final, milagrosamente, me recuperé.

Yo, durante esos días, pensaba que me estaba convirtiendo en vampiro, ya que el dolo era igual que cuando James me mordió. Pero luego me di cuenta de que nadie me había mordido. ¡No tenía sentido! ¿Que me pasaba?

Cuando por fin cesaron los dolores y la fiebre remitió, empecé a notar cambios. Para empezar, me había vuelto increíblemente hermosa. En realidad seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto, pero había _algo_ que llamaba la atención, que me hacía parecer una belleza. Luego estaba el hecho de que nunca tenía hambre. Volví a comer por obligación cuando mi padre me insinuó si era anorexica después de dos días sin comer. Tampoco dormía, por lo que aparecieron unas oscuras ojeras debajo de mis ojos. Y también cosas típicas de vampiros que me asustaron: la fuerza, la velocidad...

Pero yo oía los latidos de mi corazón, por lo tanto no era un vampiro. ¿Que era? La respuesta llegó una semana más tarde. Sentí la urgente necesidad de ir al bosque, sin saber porque. Allí me encontré a una chica de mi edad, con el pelo negro y ondulado recogido en una coleta. Me dijo que se llamaba Sidney y me contó que yo era una _valquiria_, una inmortal que no se transformaba como los vampiros, sino que nacíamos así. Pero hasta poco después de alcanzar la mayoría de edad no se obtenían los dones, por lo que eramos humanas. Solo habíamos diez valquirias, una pequeñez en comparación con los miles de vampiros que había por el mundo. Pero todos nos tenían miedo. ¿Porque? Porque eramos indestructibles. Bueno, podíamos morir, como los vampiros, pero era imposible matarnos si nosotras no queríamos. Teníamos todos los dones. Desde leer la mente, ya fuera cerca o a distancia, ver el futuro, controlar el clima, manejar las emociones, provocar dolor, dejarte ciego, meterte ideas en la cabeza y hacerte pensar que son verdad...

Y luego, en el tema de la lucha, también eramos las mejores. Los vampiros debían aprender a luchar. Nosotras en cambio actuábamos por instinto, por lo que se podía decir que nacíamos enseñadas. Todo eso me pareció hasta aburrido. ¡Nadie podía ser tan perfecto! Tendríamos que tener algún defecto, ¿no? Mi defecto, como no, era mi torpeza. Ya no tropezaba tan a menudo, pero seguía cayéndome a veces y rompiendo cosas por chocar contra ellas sin querer.

Pero despúés de la graduación vi que no podía segur mirando a mi padre a la car, abiendo que en cualquier momento me iría para no volver. Pero sabía que si me iba sin más, mi padre empapelaría el pueblo y las ciudades de alrededor con mi foto en un cartel de "DESAPARECIDA". Le dejé una carta a Ángela dirigida a los Cullen para que todos pensaran que me suicidaba por ellos, pero sabía que Ángela jamás la abriría si yo se lo pedía. Luego me corté las venas, en un homenaje a los Cullen, y deje que la sangre fluyera. Las valquirias no nos podíamos desangrar por el echo de que estábamos preparadas para alimentar a un vampiro en caso de emergencia, por lo que si teniamos la capacidad de morir por pérdidia de sangre no tenía mucho sentido. También paré mi corazón para que nadie se diera cuenta de que seguía viva. Fue doloroso estar dentro del ataúd oyendo llorar a la gente que amaba. Cuando me enterraron, me materialicé fuera de mi tumba y fui sin mirar atrás.

Pronto encontré mi propia diversión. _Espiar _a los Cullen. Pero siempre veía los mismo. Edward sufriendo, Alice intentando convencerlo de que volviera y Emmett enfadado con él, mientras que el resto de la familia intentaba continuar con sus vidas.

Pero cuando descubrieron que yo me había suicidado, decidí que era mejor no espiarlos más, dejar que continuaran con sus vidas. Sabía que Edward me seguía amando, pero él no quería que yo fuera inmortal. ¿Que me aseguraría de que me aceptaría ahora? Llevaba diez años sin mirar sus vidas.

Pero hoy era diferente. Les echaba de menos y prácticamente me sentí obligada a verlos a través de mi don. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme. Luego solté un jadeo de sorpresa.

Me buscaban. Al día siguiente de dejar de espiarlos Alice había tenido una visión del futuro donde yo estaba en un bosque. En _este_ bosque. Desde hacía dos días que sabía que acabaría viéndolos cara a cara de nuevo. Peter y Charlotte se casaban otra vez, y Jasper era el mejor amigo de Peter, por lo que estarían invitados a la ceremonia. Me tensé. ¿Que dirían cuando supieran lo que yo era?

Estuve calentándome la cabeza durante todo el día. Cuando Peter y Charlotte volvieron yo seguía preocupada. Peter, que me conocía de sobra, me abrazó para tranquilizarme.

-Si quieres podemos no invitar a los Cullen-me dijo al oído-. Charlotte y yo nos hemos casado otras veces, podemos invitarles a la próxima, cuando estés más preparada.

Negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome culpable.

-Jasper es prácticamente tu hermano-protesté-. No quiero que pases una fecha tan especial sin él. Además , yo también les echo de menos.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?-se extrañó Peter.

-Temo su reacción-le expliqué-. No querían que fuera inmortal. ¡Les voy a repugnar! No me aceptarán.

-Claro que sí que te aceptarán-me contradijo Charlotte, sentándose a mi lado y poniendo una mano en mi rodilla-. Hoy les llamaremos y se los explicaremos todo.

-Vienen hacia aquí-gimoteé.

Peter POV

Odiaba ver a mi pequeña sufrir así. Cuando Charlotte y yo llegamos a casa la encontré sentada en el sofá, preocupada y con el ceño fruncido. Siempre que tenía esa expresión era porque pensaba en los Cullen. Más de una vez estuve tentado de llamar a Jasper y echarle la bronca. No por no poder controlarse, ya que yo tampoco hubiera podido, sino por permitir que Edward se fuera de esa manera, dejando a Bella llorando su pérdida.

Pasé la noche en mi habitación escuchando música con los auriculares. Bella tenía miedo de que ellos la rechazaran al saber que era inmortal. Pensé que era imposible que detestaran algo tan dulce.

Oí unos toques en la puerta. Levanté la vista. Era Charlotte. Me quité los auriculares de los oídos y la senté en mi regazo. Presioné mis labios suavemente contra los suyos.

-Bella tiene miedo-me dijo.

Suspiré y apoyé mi mentón en su hombro, con mi nariz acariciando el borde de su mandíbula.

-Lo sé-respondí-. Me gustaría llamar a los Cullen para aclarar todo esto, pero sé que Bella no me lo permitirá. ¿Como pudieron irse mintiéndole a Bella? Pensaba que eran buenas personas. Mi imaginaba otra cosa de Jasper.

-Alice querría mantener a salvo a Bella, y ya conoces a Jasper, irá donde Alice quiera que vaya-susurró Charlotte.

-No-murmuré-. Todo fue cosa de Edward. Por lo que Bella me contó, Edward no quería transformarla. Quería que llevara una vida humana y por eso se fue. ¿Porque no le pidió su opinión a Bella? Al fin y al cabo es SU vida y ella tendría que elegir si vivir al lado del vampiro que ama o llevar una vida normal. ¡Pero no mentirle!

-Sshhh-me tranquilizó Charlotte-. Bella ya tiene suficiente con oír nuestra conversación. No hagas que escuche tus pensamientos demasiado violentos.

-Eso, Peter, hazme el favor-oí la voz de Bella hablando desde su habitación.

Sonreí.

-Lo siento.

Oímos un golpe y una maldición de Bella.

-¡Nada, no ha pasado nada!-exclamó la valquiria.

Charlotte y yo nos echamos a reír. Bella siempre tan torpe.

Charlotte se inclinó para capturar mis labios entre los suyos. Suspiré y deslicé las manos por dentro de su camisa, sintiendo su piel bajo mis yemas. Me obligó a recostarme sobre la cama y dejó un sendero de besos por mi cuello.

-¡Oh, por Dios, avisad cuando vayáis a hacer eso!-chilló Bella desde su habitación. Oí como abría la ventana y el suave golpe de sus pies golpeando el suelo.

Sonreí a Charlotte.

-Por fin solos-murmuré.

Bella POV

La decisión ya estaba tomada.

**Bueno aquí dejo el segundo capitulo. He procurado explicar lo mejor posible en lo que se ha convertido Bella. No quería que fuera vampiro porque sería demasiado obvio. ¡Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Alice POV

Ya habían pasado diez años desde la visión de Alice. Empezamos a buscarla. Al primer sitio donde fuimos fue a Volterra, con los Vulturis. Le pedimos a Demetri, que podía rastrear personas, donde estaba Bella, pero no la encontró. Carlisle supuso que no podía por el mismo motivo que yo no podía leerle la mente, fuera cual fuera el motivo.

Después de los Vulturis fuimos visitando varios amigos de Carlisle, esperando que alguno pudiera reconocerla. Pero nadie sabía nada.

Luego estaba la pregunta. ¿Qué era? No podía ser humana por que habría envejecido. Dimos por sentado que sería un vampiro y que utilizaba lentillas para ocultar el auténtico color de sus ojos, ya que yo vi que tenía los ojos marrones. ¿Quería decir eso que se alimentaba de humanos? Porque si eran dorados no tenía sentido ocultarlos y ya debía llevar mucho tiempo siendo vampiro como para que fuera por la reciente transformación.

Ahora estábamos en las Amazonas, buscando a Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri. Las encontramos sentadas a la orilla de un lago, dejando que los rayos del sol se dividieran en miles de brillos contra su piel.

-¡Carlisle!-exclamó Zafrina al vernos llegar. Las tres vampiras se levantaron para darnos la bienvenida.

-Hola a todas-saludó Carlisle, abrazándolas una por una.

-¿A que debemos vuestra visita?-preguntó Senna, dándole a Esme un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, queríamos que nos ayudarais a encontrar a una persona-les explicó mi padre-. Hace tiempo mantuvimos una estrecha relación con una humana, pero decidimos alejarnos de ella por su propia seguridad. Pero Alice tuvo una visión y vimos que era inmortal y la estamos buscando para hablar con ella.

Las tres vampiras nos miraron impresionadas.

-¡Oh! ¿Y como es?-preguntó Kachiri con curiosidad-. A lo mejor la hemos visto.

-Es muy hermosa-respondió Edward.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Esa descripción no ayuda, Edward-le renegué-. Es bajita, delgada, con el pelo ondulado, de color caoba, los ojos color chocolate y la piel pálida.

Senna y Kachiri negaron con la cabeza pero Zafrina dio señales de reconocimiento.

-¡Si! ¡Esa es!-le dijo Edward a Zafrina.

-La vi hace unos cinco meses. Ella tomó dirección hacia el sud-me explicó la vampira-. Oí a un hombre decirle que se iban hacia Santa Cruz. No me acerqué a hablarle porque pensé que era humana

-¡Genial, muchas gracias!-dije-. Debemos ponernos en marcha, no vaya a ser que se marchen.

Nos despedimos de las tres vampiras y comenzamos nuestro camino hacia Santa Cruz. Me alegraba pensar que pronto volveríamos a verla. Así Edward dejaría de estar tan amargado. Me disgustaba ver a mi hermano favorito de esa manera. Bueno, eso daba igual. Faltaba menos para llegar a ella.

Bella POV

Estuve dos días completamente nerviosa. Me bebí cinco tilas en una hora intentando calmarme. Ya había tomado la decisión de quedarme cuando llegaran los Cullen. Si Edward no me aceptaba me daba igual. Las palabras de Peter me habían dado que pensar. Edward debió haberme preguntado mi opinión, en vez de huir como un cobarde. No estaba enfada, ni con él ni con los demás. Simplemente no volvería a caer en la trampa de Edward. Lo tenía decidido.

Como me era imposible relajarme intenté poner el CD, el cual había encontrado bajo las tablas del suelo de mi habitación en Forks, con mi nana. Pero fue una estupidez, solo me recordaba que ellos estaban de camino. Habían hablado con las vampiras de las Amazonas y Zafrina me reconoció cuando Alice me describió. El día en que Zafrina me vio estuve a punto de darme la vuelta para saludarla, pero Peter me dijo que Charlotte tenía el capricho de ir a Santa Cruz, su lugar de nacimiento, por lo que no pude conocerla.

Ahora ellos estaban de camino. No pararon a cazar, por lo que solo tardarían dos días. Y esos dos días ya habían pasado. En media hora estarían en el claro donde Peter y yo jugábamos a luchar. Decidí ir a por ellos, ya que Peter y Charlotte se casarían en un mes y yo ya había visto a Alice y Rosalie organizando la boda.

-¿Estás segura?-me preguntó Peter por enésima vez en estos dos días.

-Sí, además sino voy a por ellos acabarán viniendo-le expliqué-. Y Alice ya tuvo una visión mía en el claro. Si no aparezco, desapareceré de su futuro y volverán a pensar que estoy muerta. Y ahora que me hecho la idea no voy a cambiar. Traeré aquí a los Cullen.

Suspiré para relajarme y me puse en marcha. Estaban a punto de llegar.

Edward POV

Estaba rebosante de felicidad al pensar que cada kilómetro que desaparecía bajo mis pies era un kilómetro más cerca de la razón de mi existencia. Quería volver a rodearla entre mis brazos, susurrarle al oído lo mucho que la amaba y sentir sus labios contra los míos, su cálido cuerpo apretado contra mí...

Nos costó dos días llegar hasta Santa Cruz. Pronto llegamos al claro de la visión de Alice. Todos buscábamos frenéticamente a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Estás segura de que fue aquí donde la viste?-le preguntó Carlisle después de cinco minutos en el claro.

-Está a punto de llegar-respondió Alice.

Entonces oímos los latidos de un corazón. De SU corazón. La rama de un árbol se apartó hacia un lado y Bella apareció tras ella.

Era realmente hermosa. Seguía teniendo ese aspecto de doncella en apuros. Parecía tan frágil como siempre. Sus ojos chocolate se clavaron en los míos y en ese momento todo el mundo desapareció a nuestro alrededor. Emmett sonrió a Bella y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Ese gesto me despertó de mis ensoñaciones y me recordó lo que pasaba después en la visión de Alice. Mi hermana se dio cuenta también, ya que los dos echamos a correr hacia Bella una milésima de segundo antes de que ella lo hiciera.

Mi mano rozó su espalda cuando Bella se giró para echar a correr. Mis dedos se cerraron en el aire. Pude sentir a toda la familia correr detrás nuestra. Pero Bella era increíblemente rápida. Ni siquiera yo, que era el más rápido de la familia, pude alcanzarla. Detrás de mi iba Emmett, que aprovechaba su fuerza para dar más rapidez a sus enormes zancadas. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Carlisle iban al mismo ritmo, mientras que Esme iba la última.

_¡Edward, que no se escape!, _me chillaba Alice mentalmente.

_Dile que no vamos a hacerle daño, _me rogó Esme.

-¡Bella, espera!-gritó Emmett, dando los pasos con toda su fuerza, haciendo que pareciera saltar más que correr.

Más de una vez estuve a punto de cogerla, pero entonces ella aceleraba más, aunque me pareciera imposible y escapaba de mis brazos.

-¡Bella, por favor!-le supliqué a la tercera vez que escapó de mí.

Corrimos al lado de un río. Media familia estaba en un lado en un lado y media en el otro. Bella saltaba de lado a lado. Jasper estuvo a punto de atraparla un par de veces y Rosalie otras cuantas. Pero Bella siempre escapaba. Parecía que estaba jugando con nosotros.

Entonces delante de nosotros apareció una enorme casa de tres pisos de color azul noche. Bella dejó de correr y nosotros también lo hicimos. Me di cuenta de que ella no estaba escapándose de nosotros. Nos estaba guiando.

Bella se giró para comprobar que estábamos detrás de ella y abrió la puerta de la casa.

-¡Peter, Charlotte, ya estamos aquí!-chilló Bella.

Bella POV

Tenía que reconocer que había sido divertido. Siempre había querido hacer una carrera con Edward, ya que el era el más rápido de la familia Cullen. Para evitar que se quedaran atrás tuve que mantener un paso demasiado lento para una valquiria, por lo que a veces me despistaba y Edward, Jasper y Rosalie estuvieron a punto de pillarme. Pero pude escapar.

Lo había prometido a Peter y a Charlotte que traería a los Cullen. Y lo había hecho. Ahora solo tenía que evitar estar a solas con Edward. Sabía que él sacaría el tema que yo quería evitar. Pero si acababa hablando con él le dejaría claro que solo seríamos amigos.

-¡Peter, Charlotte, ya estamos aquí!-chillé nada más abrir la puerta.

**Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi fic. Espero que os guste. ¡Viva España que ha ganado el Mundial! ¡Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**SOLO AMIGOS**

Jasper POV

-¡Peter, Charlotte, ya estamos aquí!-chilló Bella.

Pude sentir el alivio de todos cuando vimos que Bella nos guiaba hacia su casa. De Bella me llegaban distintas emociones: alegría, añoranza, dolor, miedo...

Vi aparecer a dos vampiros por la puerta de la cocina. Él era tan alto como yo, musculoso, de pelo negro que le caía de forma rebelde sobre la frente. Ella era de un rubio oscuro, casi castaño, y una cara en forma de corazón, casi tan alta como el vampiro. Los reconocí enseguida.

-¡Peter, Charlotte!-exclamé.

Me acerqué para abrazar a mi casi hermano. Cuando me alejé vi un cambio en ellos dos. Sus ojos no eran de color borgoña, como yo recordaba, sino de un dorado igual al nuestro.

-¿Habéis dejado de cazar humanos?-pregunté sorprendido mientras ellos dos saludaban a mi familia.

-Sí, cambiamos cuando conocimos a Bella-respondió Peter dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa a Bella-. Los humanos nos recordaban a ella y nos sentíamos mal.

-Bueno, sentaros-nos ofreció Charlotte, señalando el inmenso sofá blanco-. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

Nos sentamos en el sofá. Bella se acurrucó como un gatito bajo el brazo de Peter. Vi que Edward no perdía detalle de cada movimiento de Bella y pude sentir con mi don que se moría de ganas por abrazarla y besarla, pero se controlaba por miedo a la reacción de Bella.

-Bueno, ya os echábamos de menos-comenzó Peter-. Pero sabemos que no estáis aquí por nosotros, sino por ella.

Peter miró a Bella y ella frunció el ceño. Se sentía incómoda.

-Bella nos avisó de vuestra llegada-nos informó Charlotte-. Os íbamos a llamar de todas formas, ya que Peter y yo nos casaremos otra vez.

-¡Genial!-chilló Alice. Me sentí abrumado por su emoción. Seguramente ya estaría haciendo planes para la boda.

-Bella, ¿que pasó?-le preguntó Emmett a Bella, sin hacer caso de Alice. Mi hermano se levantó y se sentó al lado de Bella.

-Pues después de la graduación, fingí mi suicidio, pasé diez años viviendo sola por diferentes ciudades del mundo y luego conocí a Peter y Charlotte en un bosque cuando ellos cazaban-respondió ella de carrerilla.

Edward POV

Suspiré. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin oír su voz, solo en mis alucinaciones. Era una voz suave, dulce y melódica. Dejé que su eco resonar en mis oídos, cerrando mis manos en puños para no acariciar su rostro, recorrer sus labios llenos con los dedos...

-Sabes que eso no era lo que quería decir-protestó Emmett-. ¿Qué eres?

Bella se mordió el labio, mirando fijamente a Emmett, dudando si decirlo o no. Finalmente suspiró y contestó.

-Soy una valquiria.

Todos los pensamientos de mi familia explosionaron en mi cabeza.

_¡Eso es genial! Con su magia podrá ayudarme con los diseños de ropa, _chillaba Alice en su interior.

_¡Oh vaya! ¿Porque le tiene que pasar a ella todo?,_ se preguntaba Esme.

_¡Fantástico! Ahora ella y yo podremos hacer cosas más divertidas ahora que es inmortal, _Emmett estaba que no cabía en sí de júbilo.

Yo estaba en shock. Una valquiria. Eso quería decir que nunca fue humana. Me odié a mí mismo por haberla dejado. Si hubiera esperado ahora estaríamos juntos aún.

Entonces me llegaron los pensamientos de Jasper.

_¡No! ¿Una valquiria? Las valquirias no son de fiar. Utilizan a la gente para sus fines. Peter debería saberlo. Debería alejarse de ella, _Jasper echaba fuego. _Edward, no te acerques a ella. Sé que la amas, pero en serio, las valquirias son muy manipuladoras._

Le fulminé con la mirada. ¿Como podía pedirme que me alejara de Bella? Ella era mi vida, mi día y mi noche. No iba a dejarla ir por los prejuicios de Jasper.

Bella POV

-Soy una valquiria.

En cuanto pronuncié esas palabras, todos los Cullen sintieron diversas emociones. Alice y Emmett estaban emocionados. Rosalie estaba sorprendida. Esme y Carlisle estaban preocupados por mí. Edward estaba en estado de shock. Tampoco es que me importara, pero me impedía saber. Y yo quería saber.

Pero lo peor fue Jasper. Había miedo, desconfianza, ganas de irse... Intenté ver en su cabeza que era lo que le llevaba a odiarme, pero sus emociones eran tan intensas que me lo impedían.

Suspiré. Peter notó mi incomodidad y llevó la conversación a otro punto. La boda, la planificación, los invitados...

Emmett me abrazó con fuerza y yo le devolví el abrazo. Había echado de menos a mi enorme hermano y a sus descabellados planes. Por suerte él no me odiaba.

A los diez minutos las emociones de Jasper me abrumaron tanto que prácticamente tuve que salir corriendo del salón. Llegué a mi habitación a la carrera y cerré la puerta de un portazo. Respiré agitadamente. La última vez que vi a Jasper intentó matarme y ahora me odiaba. ¿Nunca me podría llevar bien con él?

En ese momento unos pasos en el pasillo me deshicieron los pensamientos. ¡Maldición! Había estado tan preocupada por la reacción de Jasper que no había sentido a Edward venir. Y quería hablar conmigo. Abría la ventana, dispuesta a saltar, cuando él abrió la puerta.

-¡Espera!- me dijo, y se precipitó hacia la ventana para evitar que yo saliera.

Suspiré y bajé el pie que tenía en el alféizar.

-¿Que quieres, Edward?-le pregunté, intentando mantener la cabeza fría.

-Yo... te he echado de menos-respondió él. Pude sentir la felicidad que destilaba al saber que yo estaba viva-. Estás muy hermosa, Bella.

-¿Has venido para decirme eso?-le dije, mi voz desprendía veneno.

Él lo notó y se estremeció.

-Yo solo quería decirte que lo siento mucho, Bella-explicó, acelerándose-. Solo me fui para que llevaras una vida normal, y eso no podía ser a mi lado. Lo único que hacía era ponerte en peligro. Y me sentía mal. Pero ahora eres inmortal y...

-¿Así que solo querías mantener la conciencia tranquila?-le espeté, furiosa-.¿Para que si muriera por tu culpa no sentirte mal?

-¡No!-exclamó él. Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos-. Yo te quiero. Pero quería que llevaras una vida feliz y normal.

-¡Yo era feliz a tu lado!-exploté-. ¡Y me tenías que haber preguntado si quería una vida normal! ¡Era mi vida y prefería estar contigo a una vida normal!

-Solo tenías dieciocho años, eras joven e inexperta-dijo Edward, agachando la cabeza-. No sabías lo que querías.

-¡Claro que lo sabía!-chillé-. ¡Te quería a ti!

-Podemos volver a estar juntos, Bella-me animó, como si fuera la solución-. Ahora eres inmortal. Nada nos impide estar juntos. Bella, yo te amo.

-Lo sé-le dije, relajando el tono de voz-. Pero no quiero vivir con la inseguridad, preguntándome cuando volverás a irte.

-Jamás volveré a irme-me prometió Edward-. Jamás me alejaré de tu lado.

-Podemos ser amigos-me sentí estúpida al decirle eso. Era la típica frase, como "No es por tí, es por mí". Patético.

-Yo quiero algo más, Bella-murmuró Edward.

-Ya es demasiado tarde-susurré.

Me di la vuelta y salté por la ventana. Edward no me siguió.

Edward POV

La observé saltar con gracilidad por la ventana. Ella ya no me amaba. Nunca podría volver a recostar la cabeza en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, ni sentir sus labios contra los míos, ni escuchar su dulce voz susurrándome un "Te amo" al oído. Todo se había acabado.

Fruncí el ceño. No había llegado hasta aquí para darme por vencido tan pronto. Peter y Charlotte se casarían en dos meses. Lucharía por ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**HEAVY METAL**

Bella POV

Me pasé el día siguiente enganchada al teléfono, llamando a todos los vampiros amigos de Peter y Charlotte. Sinceramente, yo ignoraba que los vampiros utilizaran teléfono, pero Charlotte dijo que no eran tan anticuados como yo pensaba. Cuando me levanté después de una hora llamando a gente e intentando convencerla para que vinieran a la boda, ya que había vampiros que estaban acostumbrados a estar solos y no querían multitudes, tenían las piernas entumecidas, por lo que el equilibrio me falló y me tambaleé, precipitándome hacia el suelo. Unos blancos brazos me sujetaron.

Alcé la vista para darle las gracias a Peter, que era el que siempre me salvaba, pero me quedé muda al ver que el que me sujetaba era Edward.

-Y yo que pensaba que al ser inmortal no tropezarías-se burló él, con esa sonrisa torcida que yo tanto amaba.

-Ya, bueno, viejas costumbres-bromeé, poniéndome colorada.

-Bella, respecto a lo de ayer...-comenzó Edward, pero un grito lo interrumpió.

-¡Bella!-gritó Emmett, corriendo hacia mí-. Me tienes que ayudar.

-Hecho-le dije, contenta por su interrupción.

-Charlotte me ha escondido mis discos de heavy metal porque dice que son muy escandalosos-me explicó el gigante, haciendo un puchero-. ¿Me dices donde están con tus superpoderes de supervalquiria?

-Emmett, lárgate-le gruñó Edward, molesto por la aparición de su hermano.

Me eché a reír, ignorando a Edward.

-Emm, eres un pelota-me burlé. Emmett pronunció más su puchero-. Están el el tercer armario del baño de arriba.

-¡Estupendo!-chilló, emocionado, abalanzándose por las escaleras.

Oh, no. Me volvería a quedar a solas con Edward, y eso era algo que yo no quería.

-¡Espera! ¡Yo también quiero oírlos!-exclamé, corriendo detrás de él.

Edward POV

Maldije a Emmett en voz baja. Había estado todo el día intentando hablar con Bella, pero siempre estaba llamando a vampiros para la boda o en compañía de Peter o Charlotte. Y cuando por fin estaba sola tuvo que aparecer el inoportuno de mi hermano y fastidiarlo todo.

Una Alice bastante molesta apareció por la puerta, con Jasper pisándole los talones, protestando.

-No, Alice, no irás de compras con Bella-le ordenó mi hermano.

Alice se giró, echando fuego por los ojos.

-¿Pero que tienes en su contra?-chilló la duende, furiosa-. ¡Me da igual lo que sea! ¡Es mi mejor amiga y voy a ir hoy de compras con ella, Rosalie y Charlotte!

-A Bella no le gusta ir de compras, sé que no irá-explicó Jasper, muy pagado de sí mismo.

-Sabes que puedo obligarla, siempre lo he hecho-dijo Alice con una sonrisa de superioridad. En el piso de arriba se empezó a escuchar música de heavy metal.

Jasper chasqueó la lengua, disgustado.

-Vamos, Jazzy-gimoteó Alice-. Hazlo por mí, la he echado mucho de menos.

Alice hizo un puchero y Jasper se ablandó, como no.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado-le dijo a su esposa.

Alice soltó un chillido de emoción y besó a Jasper en los labios antes de echar a correr escaleras arriba.

-¡Rosalie, nos vamos de compras con Charlotte y Bella!-gritaba mi hermana, emocionada.

Jasper se dejó caer sobre el sofá y yo me senté a su lado. Le miré fijamente.

-¿Se puede saber que tienes en contra de las valquirias?-le pregunté.

-No son de fiar-se limitó a contestar mi hermano.

-Suena como si hubieras conocido a muchas-le insinué.

-Conocí las suficientes-gruñó Jasper.

Me concentré en su mente, intentando averiguar el porqué de su odio a Bella, pero Jasper me ocultaba sus pensamientos, concentrándose en la traducción de la Biblia al patua (**N/A: el patua es un idioma que se habla en Jamaica, República Dominicana, Haití.. me gustó como sonaba y decidí ponerlo)**.

-No me lo vas a decir, ¿no?-insistí.

Jasper suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Se levantó y se fue a la habitación que compartía con Alice. En ese momento llegó Peter. Se sentó a mi lado.

-Sé que la amas-me dijo sin rodeos-. Y ella te ama a ti. Pero se lo hiciste pasar muy mal. No impediré que volváis a estar juntos si ella lo quiere, pero como vuelvas a hacerle daño, te mataré.

-Quería lo mejor para ella-suspiré-. No imaginé que esto pudiera llegar a pasar. Preferiría morir a hacerle daño a Bella otra vez.

-Te tomo la palabra-respondió Peter.

Se fue a levantar pero yo le sujeté.

-¿Sabes que le pasa a Jasper?-pregunté.

-Creo que tuvo una mala experiencia con una valquiria, pero no sé exactamente que pasó-me contestó Peter.

Le solté y él se fue. En él piso de arriba pude oír los gritos de protesta de Bella. Jasper tenía razón. Bella seguía odiando las compras.

Emmett POV

Cuando encontré los discos en el armario que Bella me había dicho, arrastré a Bella hacia mi habitación. Puse el disco en él reproductor de música y el heavy metal llenó la habitación. Cogí a Bella en brazos y la puse del revés, con sus pies en mis hombros y su pelo rozando el suelo. Comencé a saltar por toda la habitación, mientras Bella se balanceaba como un péndulo de un lado a otro, chillando emocionada.

Cuando acabó la canción la solté y ella empezó a saltar en la cama. Me reí y me senté en el borde del colchón, rebotando por los saltos de Bella.

-Te he echado de menos, ¿sabes?-le dije. Ella se inclinó un poco para besarme la mejilla-. Sin ti la casa era un rollo. Nadie quería hacer nada divertido. Alice estaba con sus compras, Rosalie decía que se le estropeaba el pelo, Jasper se sentía culpable cada dos por tres, Esme estaba ocupada, Carlisle también y Edward se pasaba todo el día amargado y encerrado en su habitación.

Me callé de pronto. Edward nos prohibió hablar de eso con Bella. La valquiria dejó de saltar y se sentó a mi lado. La miré a los ojos.

-Fue un estúpido-le dije. Bella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza-. Me enfadé mucho con él. Le culpé de todo. Cuando nos enteremos de que habías "muerto", estuve a punto de matarlo. Si llegas a morir de verdad por su culpa...-gruñí, furioso.

-Calma, oso-rió Bella-. No hay que ponerse así.

-Eres mi juguete y Edward me lo quitó-me burlé.

-¡Yo no soy un juguete, Emmett!-chilló ella, sacándome la lengua.

La cogí en brazos y la lacé al aire como si fuera un bebé. Su cabeza estuvo a punto de chocar contra el techo. Por suerte era inmortal y ya no se podía hacer daño. Bella pataleó cuando la volví a atrapar. Entonces se abrió la puerta y aparecieron Alice, Rosalie y Charlotte.

Bella POV

-Bella, vamos de compras-dijo Alice nada más abrir la puerta.

-Buen viaje-le contesté, sonriendo.

Alice se acercó a mí amenazadoramente.

-Tu te vienes con nosotras-me dijo, tratando de cogerme el brazo.

-No puedo, estoy ocupada-me excusé, trepando por la enorme espalda de Emmett y abrazándome a su cuello-. Emmett me va a llevar al parque de atracciones-le saqué la lengua mientras Emmett se reía.

Entonces vi a Rosalie detrás de Charlotte. Inmediatamente aflojé mis brazos del cuello de Emmett. Rosalie siempre había estado celosa de mi amistad con su marido y temí que se enfadara. Pero entonces vi que me sonreía. Analicé sus emociones y vi que había superado su aversión hacia mí. ¡Incluso le caía bien! Eso me sorprendió.

-No, te vienes con nosotras-protestó Charlotte.

Entre las tres vampiras me arrancaron de la espalda de Emmett. Él hacía pucheros, diciéndole a Rosalie que quería ir al parque de atracciones.

-Ya iremos otro día-le calmó ella-. Vamos, Bella. Tienes que comprate un vestido para la boda y el de novia para Charlotte.

-Y algo de ropa para diario-agregó Alice, mirando mal mis vaqueros y mi camiseta-. Hay que renovar tu armario.

-¡Alice, no!-lloriqueé-. ¡Haz lo que quieras, pero eso no!

No me hicieron caso y me llevaron literalmente en brazos hasta la puerta. Vi que Edward me miraba y se levantó, acercándose a nosotras.

-Si Bella no quiere ir no podéis obligarla-le dijo Edward a Alice-. Bella, ven conmigo de caza.

Clavó sus ojos dorados en los míos. Parecía suplicante. Negué con la cabeza.

-Necesito un vestido para la boda-farfullé, apartando mi vista de sus ojos-. Pero nada de ropa de diario, Alice. Puedo hacerla yo misma, recuerda que soy una valquiria.

-Eso ya lo veremos-contestó Alice con aire de suficiencia.

Oí un bufido detrás de mí mientras Alice, Rosalie y Charlotte me llevaban al coche. Me giré a tiempo para ver a Jasper fulminándome con la mirada.

**Bueno aquí esta el quinto capítulo. Que oportuno es Emmett eh? Jasper ya ha tenido su primera discusión y habrá alguna más, cada vez más fuerte. Podrá Jasper superar su odio a las valquirias? Eso ya se verá. ¡Besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**CELOS**

Bella POV

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar los invitados. Por suerte nadie necesitaba camas, por lo que todos se quedaron en la casa.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Stefan y Vladimir, unos vampiros rumanos que a mí me dieron un poco de miedo, pero Peter me aseguró que eran buenas personas. Después de ellos llegaron Amun, Kebi, Tia y Benjamin. Este último me cayó muy bien, ya que podía controlar los cuatro elementos (agua, tierra, fuego y aire), al igual que yo, por lo que me pasaba muchas tardes jugando con él a peleas de bolas de agua. También llegaron Maggie, Siobhan y Liam. Pero las que más me llamaron la atención fueron Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri.

-¿Así que tu eres la humana que los Cullen buscaban?-me preguntó con curiosidad Kachri, sonriéndome.

Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza.

-Edward tenía razón. Eres muy hermosa-me alabó la vampira y luego se fue a cazar con sus dos hermanas.

Yo enrojecí y al girarme vi a Edward apoyado en la mesa de la cocina, sin perderme de vista. Se acercó a mí, pero yo salí corriendo al jardín, aprovechando que Benjamin me había retado a una pelea.

Me entusiasmo el don de Zafrina y quise probarlo, pero para eso hacía falta quitarme el escudo y dejar que Edward me leyera la mente. Y no iba a hacerlo ni loca. No me hacía gracia que supiera mi verdadera opinión hacia él.

Pronto la casa se llenó de vampiros. Vinieron amigos míos también, como el clan de Denali. Me llevaba bien con ellos, aunque Tanya siempre andaba pensando en Edward, algo que me ponía de los nervios. Hice amistad enseguida con Mauro, un vampiro nómada rubio, ojos rojos y cara de niño. Era muy bromista y nos pasábamos el día luchando y gastando bromas. Pero enseguida vi que Mauro quería conmigo algo más que amistad. Decidí no darle importancia, ya que era un chico bastante mujeriego y yo para él solo era un capricho.

Un martes estábamos jugando Mauro y yo a pillar, bastante divertido si tienes la velocidad de un vampiro. Él pillaba y me asaltó desde un árbol.

-¡Pillas!-exclamó, sonriente.

Me eché a reír y intenté librarme de su abrazo, pero Mauro me sujetó con fuerza y me atrajo hacia él. Me tensé.

Entonces una sombra derribó a Mauro, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡NO LA TOQUES!-gruñó Edward.

-¿Quien eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?-respondió Mauro, levantándose de un salto y encarándose a Edward.

-Escuchad, ¿porque no os apartáis... un poquito?-dije nerviosamente, empujándolos por el pecho para que se separaran.

-Si vuelves a tocarla te arrancaré el brazo, ¿me oyes?-dijo Edward entre dientes.

-Haré lo que me dé la gana-contestó Mauro, acercándose otra vez a Edward.

-¡Ella es mía!-le espetó Edward.

Me interpuse entre los dos para frenar a Mauro, que volvía a abalanzarse sobre Edward.

-Mauro, ¿por que no te vas de caza?-le sugerí-. Edward, ven conmigo dentro.

Mauro dirigió una última mirada a Edward y luego corrió por el bosque. Yo me encaminé hacia la casa, seguida de Edward.

Edward POV

Cuando vi a ese asqueroso tratar de besar a mi ángel, la ira me recorrió y lo vi todo rojo. Me abalancé sobre él. Bella era mía, eso era algo que ese idiota tendría que memorizar.

Ahora yo seguía a Bella hacia la casa. Tal vez podíamos aclararlo todo. Peter me había dicho que ella me amaba. A lo mejor volveríamos a estar juntos.

-¿Porque has hecho eso?-me preguntó mi Bella, volviéndose hacia mí.

La observé atónito.

-¡Te iba a besar!-protesté.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¡No debiste meterte por medio!

-Vi tu cara-le expliqué-. No querías besarlo, se te notaba.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-Es cierto que no quería besarlo-susurró, más calmada. Luego volvió a enfadarse-. ¡Pero eso no es asunto tuyo!

-¡Maldita sea, Bella!-rugí, enfadado-. ¡Yo te amo! ¿Cuando te va a entrar eso en la cabeza?

-¿Y cuando te va a entrar a ti de que ya es tarde?-me respondió, furiosa-. ¡La jodiste, Edward! ¡Vive con las consecuencias!

-Bella, por favor-susurré, tratando de calmarme-. Dame otra oportunidad.

Bella no respondió. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Enterré la cara entre las manos. Ella me odiaba. Y en realidad no podía culparla. Todo lo estropeé yo, huyendo como un cobarde. Levanté la vista y vi a Jasper a mi lado.

_Créeme, es mejor así, _pensó.

-¡Dios, Jasper!-grité, dejando libre toda la furia que tenía dentro-. ¿Cuando vas a parar con esto? ¡Me da igual lo que te pasara! ¡Podías tener un poquito más de comprensión!

Furioso, me di la vuelta, dejando solo a Jasper.

Alice POV

Oí la conversación de Edward y Bella. No me podía creer que Bella fuera así. Ella aún amaba a Edward. ¿Por que lo hacía todo tan complicado?

Salí de la casa, siguiendo su rastro. La encontré en la rama de un árbol, balanceando las piernas con aire ausente. Trepé por el tronco y me senté a su lado.

-Podías dejar de sufrir si volvieras con Edward-le dije.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Alice, yo no sufro.

-Sí lo haces.

-¡No! Sufrí cuando os marchasteis. Pero lo superé. Os seguí echando de menos, pero lo superé.

-Tu le amas-susurré, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Y eso que importancia tiene?-protestó ella-. No quiero volver a sufrir cuando me deje de nuevo.

Bufé, exasperada.

-Bella, Edward te ama-le expliqué-. Se fue por tu bien. Sufrió para que fueras feliz. Sé que nunca te dejará de nuevo.

-Alice, para, no puedo soportarlo más-murmuró ella-. Para.

Se bajó de un salto de la rama y echó a correr.

Rosalie POV

Encontré a Emmett jugando a los videojuegos con Vladimir. Me senté a su lado. En ese momento apareció Alice y me llamó. La seguí a la cocina que, como no, estaba vacía.

-Hay que conseguir que Bella vuelva con Edward-me dijo mi hermana.

-¿Y como hacemos eso, chica lista?-le pinché.

Alice se quedó en blanco.

-Pues... no sé-balbuceó ella. Esto debía ser muy gordo como para que Alice se quedara sin ideas-. Intenta por todos los medios que se queden a solas, averigua porque Bella no quiere volver con Edward... ¡Echale imaginación! Lo importante es que vuelvan.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¡Oh!-exclamó Alice cuando fui a darme la vuelta-. Y no dejes salir a Bella de su habitación si no se pone la ropa que le compramos.

**Uyuyuy Edward celoso... Bella ha reaccionado mal y Jasper sigue enfadado. Que pasará? Jajaja ¡Besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**TODAS LAS VALQUIRIAS SOIS IGUALES**

Carlisle POV

Al salir al jardín vi a Edward apoyado contra la pared, sin apartar la mirada de Bella, que jugaba con Benjamin a una pelea de bolas de agua.

-¿No te va muy bien con ella, verdad?-le pregunté a mi hijo cuando me acerqué.

-Me evita-respondió Edward, suspirando-. No quiere hablar conmigo.

-Bueno, yo nunca he tenido ese tipo de problemas con Esme, pero creo que si durante un par de semanas dejarás de intentar ser algo más y solo te comportaras como su amigo, bajaría la guardia-sugerí.

Edward me miró.

-Pero yo no quiero ser solo su amigo-protestó.

-Ya lo sé-suspiré, como quien habla con un niño pequeño-. Pero demuéstrale que solo quieres estar con ella, confiará en ti y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Edward volvió la vista hacia Bella otra vez, pensativo. En ese momento llegaba Emmett para jugar también con las bolas de agua y Bella lo acribilló a bolazos.

Edward suspiró.

-Lo intentaré-me dijo.

Edward POV

Me pasé todo el día pensando en como acercarme a Bella, pero siempre me daba la sensación de que iba a huir en cuanto me viera cerca. Mi ángel... Nunca había sido tan desconfiada.

Ahora yo estaba con Peter, Jasper y Emmett jugando a los videojuegos. Bueno, yo solo miraba. No me sentía con ganas de jugar.

Entonces oímos un grito. Los cuatro nos giramos a tiempo para ver a Bella bajar corriendo por las escaleras con el rostro rojo de ira. Me puse de pie, nervioso y preocupado. ¿Que le habría pasado?

-¡Mi habitación!-chilló, furiosa-. ¡Es toda negra! ¡Gótica! ¿Quien ha sido?

Nos giramos cuando oímos unas risitas detrás nuestra. Kate estaba intentando por todos los medios no reírse, pero no pudo y rompió a reír.

-¡Tú!-dijo Bella, frunciendo el ceño-. ¡Has hecho gótica mi habitación!

-Te la debía-respondió Kate entre risas-. Tú tiraste toda mi ropa al agua hace tres años. Te dije que me vengaría, ¿te acuerdas?

Kate salió de la habitación sin para de reír. Entonces Bella esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-Vale-dijo, como si aún hablara con Kate-. Emmett, ¿me ayudas a preparar mi venganza?

-Echo-contestó Emmett, poniéndose de pie.

Jasper también se puso de pie y se encaró a Bella.

_Ya me estoy hartando de esta chica, _pensó, furioso.

-Yo de ti no lo haría, Emmett-gruñó Jasper a su hermano pero sin dejar de mirar a Bella-. Luego Bella te echará las culpas a ti y te meterás en problemas con Kate.

-Como si eso me importase-dijo Emmett, sonriendo.

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa?-se enfadó Bella, acercándose a Jasper-. ¡Yo jamás haría eso! ¡Yo no soy así!

-¡Sí que eres así!-chilló Jasper-. ¡Todas las valquirias sois iguales! ¡Manipuláis a la gente! ¡Y tú eres igual!

Mi muerto corazón se partió en dos cuando vi lágrimas caer de los ojos de mi ángel.

-Al menos yo tengo autocontrol-farfulló Bella.

Jasper parpadeó sorprendido mientras que Bella se daba la vuelta y subía al piso de arriba. Pude oír como fuertes sollozos salían de su boca. Quise seguirla pero Peter fue más rápido que yo y casi voló escaleras arriba. Emmett y yo nos giramos, furiosos y gruñendo, hacia Jasper.

Bella POV

No podía creer que Jasper hubiera dicho eso de mí. No sabía exactamente que le pasaba, pero yo no le había hecho nada. También me sentí culpable por decirle lo que le dije. Jamás culpé a Jasper de lo que pasó, pero estaba tan furiosa que busqué su punto débil desesperadamente.

Cerré de un portazo la puerta de mi habitación intentando controlar las lágrimas, pero la puerta no llegó a cerrarse. Peter entró en mi habitación y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Porque me trata así?-gimoteé, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho-. ¡Yo no le he hecho nada!

-Ya lo sé-susurró Peter, acariciando mi cabello para calmarme-. Jasper tiene prejuicios, eso es todo. Ya se le pasará.

Sentí unas manos en mi hombro. No necesité mirar para saber que Charlotte estaba allí.

-Jasper ha sido cruel-me dijo ella al oído-. Pero todo se arreglará, ya lo verás.

Negué con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar.

-Ya es hora de hablar con Jasper-gruñó Peter, separándose de mí.

Intenté sujetarlo por la camisa.

-¡No!-le supliqué-. Si lo haces, Jasper pensará que os estoy poniendo en su contra y se enfadará más.

-Me da igual lo que piense-dijo Peter encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

-¡Peter!-le llamé pero no me hizo caso.

Peter POV

Encontré a Jasper en su habitación. Entré justo para ver salir a Alice, que estaba furiosa. Entré en la habitación y me puse delante de Jasper.

-¿Estarás contento, no?-le dije, apretando los puños para no pegarle-. Le has hecho llorar.

-Es una manipuladora, igual que las demás-farfulló Jasper sin mirarme.

-Me parece increíble que lo diga el vampiro que está casado con la mujer más manipuladora del mundo-le espeté. Jasper alzó la vista, sorprendido-. ¿O me vas a decir que no te has dado cuanta de que Alice consigue la que quiere haciendo pucheros?

-No me compares, Peter. No es lo mismo.

-¡Sí que es lo mismo! No sé que te pasó con aquella valquiria, pero Bella no es así. Ella es mi hermana, y si tú no la aceptas ya sabes donde está la puerta.

Jasper se quedó con la boca abierta. Después de lanzarle una mirada de desprecio salí de la habitación.

Edward POV

Encontré a Bella sentada en el sofá con los ojos rojos, entre los brazos de Alice y Rosalie. Cuando me vieron entrar mis dos hermanas se pusieron de pie.

_Primera parte del plan: dejar a Bella y Edward a solas todo lo posible, _se murmuró Rosalie a sí misma.

_No la cagues, Edward, _me dijo Alice.

M senté al lado de Bella. Quise abrazarla, besarla, decirle que no dejaría que Jasper volviera a decirle esas cosas, pero sabía que se apartaría. Suspiré de pura frustración.

-Jasper se siente mal-le dije-. Ha sido cruel, pero no le culpes. Creo que se traumatizó con aquella valquiria.

Inconscientemente, Bella apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. Rodeé su cintura con los brazos, rebosante de felicidad. La idea de Carlisle ya no me parecía tan mala.

-Yo también me siento mal por lo que dije-susurró-. No fue culpa de Jasper.

Suspiré.

-Lo sé. Fue culpa mía.

Bella se incorporó y me dirigió una mirada burlona.

-Parece que viene de familia eso de echarse las culpas-bromeó. Sonreí-. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también pienso que es culpa mía.

-Para nada-protesté, besando su cabello.

Ella se levantó. Me sentí vacío cuando tuve que soltarla.

-Será mejor que vaya a hablar con Jasper-me dijo.

Bella POV

Lo reconozco, me había pillado con la guardia baja. Pero Edward fue tan tierno que no pude evitarlo. Pero cuando me besó en el pelo me recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda. Se me estaba yendo de las manos. Casi salté del sofá, alegando que iba a hablar con Jasper.

Busqué en su habitación, la biblioteca, la cocina... pero no lo encontré. Finalmente me asomé al balcón. Daba hacia la parte trasera de la casa y estaba al borde de los árboles, por lo que debajo no había nadie. Jasper estaba con los codos apoyados en la barandilla, con aire pensativo. Edward tenía razón, se sentía culpable. Me acerqué a él.

-Hola, Jasper-le dije.

**Fin del séptimo capítulo. Jasper cada vez la lía más. Y Bella casi se derrite en brazos de Edward jajajaja. **

**Angii, a respuesta a tu duda de que si Alice solo puede ver humanos y vampiros... bueno como que Bella es su mejor amiga y está tan en sincronía con ella pudo verla. Además, si no la hubiera visto no habría historia jajajaja.**

**¡Besos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**CLAIRE**

Jasper POV

Me escondí en el balcón, avergonzado y intentando huir de los sentimientos de odio que todos tenían hacia mí. Tal vez Peter tuviera razón. Tal vez lo que me pasó con Claire era porque ella era así de malvada, no por ser valquiria. Bella siempre me había parecido una chica muy dulce y divertida, bastante de confianza. Pero no podía evitar acordarme de Claire cada vez que pensaba en valquirias.

Un torrente de miedo y culpabilidad me azotó desde el otro lado de la puerta. No necesité mirar. Me imaginaba que detrás estaba Bella.

-Hola, Jasper-me saludó su suave voz.

-Hola-susurré. Nunca me había sentido tan mal.

Bella suspiró y se acercó a mi lado, apoyándose como yo en la barandilla. Echó un vistazo por el bosque sin decir nada.

-Bella, lamento mucho lo que ha pasado-me disculpé.

-Yo no te culpo, simplemente quiero saber porqué-me respondió.

Se incorporó y apoyó la espalda en la barandilla.

-Tuve un... percance... con una valquiria-le dije-. ¿Peter te contó mi historia?

-Sí, hasta que encontraste a Alice.

-Supongo que entonces no te lo contó. Él tampoco lo sabe-Bella me miró con curiosidad-. Después de dejar a María, antes de conocer a Alice, conocí a una valquiria. Me conquistó. Fue todo para mí. Pero al poco tiempo me enteré que me utilizaba para vengarse de María. Quise irme, le dije que no quería volver a saber nada de esa historia, pero ella intentó matarme cuando me fui. Me escondí en el bar donde me esperaba Alice. Desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver. Espero que se olvidara del asunto, sino... estoy muerto.

Suspiré, sintiéndome libre por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera Edward sabía esa historia. Hoy por fin me había desahogado y había sido con otra valquiria. Que irónico.

-Casi seguro la conoces-le dije-. Tiene el pelo muy negro, por la cintura y liso. Es alta y muy morena de piel. Se llama...

-Claire-me interrumpió Bella, sonriendo-. La conozco. No me cae precisamente bien. Si te digo la verdad, solo la soporta su marido.

-¿Está casada?-me sorprendí.

-Sí, con un hombre lobo llamado Diego-respondió Bella-. Un poco egoísta para mi gusto. Hacen buena pareja.

Me eché a reír. Bella se unió a mis risas.

-Lamento haberme comportado como un gilipollas-le dije, abrazándola.

-Y yo lamento haberme burlado de tu control-contestó, devolviéndome el abrazo-. Nunca te culpé de nada.

-Pero si hubiera podido controlarme, ahora estaríamos todos juntos-susurré, mirándola a los ojos-. Y Edward y tú seguiríais juntos.

Bella desvió la vista, sonrojada. Pude percibir su incomodidad.

-Sé que aún le quieres, no puedes negarmelo-insistí.

-¡Oh, no, tú también no!-protestó.

Se zafó de mi abrazó y corrió hacia el pasillo. Seguía siendo cabezota hasta lo imposible. Entonces oí a Alice echándole la bronca a Bella.

-¿Que llevas puesto? ¿Donde está la ropa que te compré?

Bella POV

-¿Que llevas puesto? ¿Donde está la ropa que te compre?-me chillaba Alice, metiéndome a empujones en mi habitación.

-En el armario-susurré, asustada.

-Pues no tienes que estar en el armario, te la tienes que poner.

Alice se metió en mi armario, examinando toda la ropa. Rosalie apareció en la puerta y me guiñó un ojo.

-Te dije que te pusieras la ropa, sino Alice se enfadaría-se burló la rubia.

Le saqué la lengua. Aún se me hacía raro esa amistad que tenía con ella, pero yo no iba a protestar. Rosalie me era simpática.

Entre las dos vampiras me escogieron la ropa. Quisieron hacerme vestir un vestido, pero le amenacé con hacer una pelea de barro con Emmett y desistieron. Aún así me obligaron a vestirme unos jeans MUY ajustados y una blusa azul con bastante escote. Les convencí para no llevar tacones, sino unas sandalias. Rosalie me puso delante del espejo.

-Esta no soy yo-protesté.

Me veía hermosa, pero casi no parecía yo, marcando mis piernas y mi pecho. Gemí, estirando de los pantalones para hacerlos un poco más anchos. Lo justo para que circulara la sangre. Alice me apartó las manos.

-Estás muy hermosa-me dijo.

-Exacto-le siguió Rosalie, estirando de mí hasta la puerta-. Ahora sal ahí y... arrasa.

Ahogué un grito cuando vi sus intenciones.

-Esto es por Edward-susurré, como si fuera posible que él no me oyera-. No me puedo creer que seáis tan... tan...

No pude encontrar una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para ellas. Alice soltó una risita y me cerró la puerta en las narices.

Bajé al salón, rezando para que no hubiera nadie allí. Por suerte estaba vacío. Me senté en el sofá y me puse a hacer zapping, aburrida por completo. Pasé cinco veces todas las cadenas de la televisión. Entonces unos brazos me rodearon por atrás.

Edward POV

Entré al salón después de haber ganado seis veces a Emmett, que siempre quería la revancha. Por fin me libré de él y me fui al salón, que con un poco de suerte estaría vacío y yo podría pensar en como volver a acercarme a Bella.

Pero no estaba vacío. _Ella _estaba allí. Se me abrieron los ojos como platos al ver como iba vestida. Llevaba unos jeans muy ajustados, desvelando sus increíbles curvas. La blusa azul que llevaba resaltaba el ligero rubor que teñía sus mejillas, además de dejar ver un generoso trozo de su escote.

_Está muy buena, tal vez podría convencerla para que viniera conmigo al bosque._

Me tensé. Eran los pensamientos de Mauro. ¡Otra vez ese asqueroso pensando en mi ángel! Chasqué los dientes al ver como envolvía sus hombros con los brazos.

-Hola, preciosa-le susurró Mauro al oído.

Bella saltó del sofá, poniéndose de pie. Sus ojos chocolate se clavaron en los míos y ella se ruborizó. Volvió la vista hacia Mauro.

-Hola, Mauro. ¿Que quieres?-le preguntó mi ángel, incómoda.

-Quería preguntarte si querías dar un paseo por el bosque conmigo-respondió él.

Un gruñido salió de mi pecho. Supliqué internamente que Bella se negara.

-En realidad voy a acompañar a Edward de caza-respondió ella. La miré sorprendido-. Vamos, Edward, pareces que tienes sed.

Se acercó a mí y tiró de mi brazo para sacarme de la casa. La seguí obedientemente. Corrimos sin hablar hasta que localicé un puma. Me abalancé sobre él y hundí mis dientes en su cuello. Se me hacia raro cazar con Bella a mi lado. Cuando el puma se quedó seco me giré para mirar a Bella.

-Supongo que Jasper no ha sido el único con prejuicios-murmuró mi ángel, mirando al suelo.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente, temiendo que se alejara.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Debí de darte otra oportunidad, no quedarme con lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo-explicó Bella, mirándome intensamente.

-Y sin embargo me lo merezco-dije, perdiéndome en sus ojos.

Ella bufó, frustrada.

-¡Eres exasperante!-exclamó-. Antes me suplicabas por otra oportunidad. Ahora te la doy y la rechazas. ¡Aclárate!

Me envolvió el cuello con los brazos y sus labios chocaron con los míos. Bella suspiró y entreabrió los labios. Deslicé dentro la lengua, saboreando. Enrosqué mis brazos alrededor de su fina cintura para acercarla más a mí. Enredé una mano en su pelo. Bella me mordió el labio inferior y yo gruñí de pura excitación.

Al final se alejó para respirar. Besé su cuello.

-Te amo-susurré.

-Yo también te amo-respondió mi ángel.

Volví a besarla, sintiéndome el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

**¡Por fin lo conseguiste, Edward! Y ya sabemos que le pasó a Jasper. Espero que os guste. ¡Besos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**CHISPA**

Bella POV

Me examiné frente al espejo desde todos los ángulos posibles. Llevaba puesto el vestido de dama de honor. Era de color azul, con ,tirantes y largo hasta por encima de la rodilla. Los zapatos eran azules con unos enormes tacones. Di tres vueltas a la habitación, probando mi equilibrio. Agradecí que había mejorado un poco. Alice me había hecho un moño en lo alto de la cabeza, pero los ganchos se me estaban clavando, por lo que usé mi magia para soltar y alisar mi pelo. Me di el visto bueno y salí de mi habitación.

Cuando llegué al salón vi a Edward y a Jasper charlando. Los dos llevaban traje y corbata. Cuando me oyeron llegar se giraron para verme. Me sonrojé.

-Creo que acaba de pasar un ángel-me alabó Edward.

Rodeó mi cintura con los brazos y me besó en los labios.

-No-contesté, riendo-. Rose está arriba vistiendo a Charlotte.

Edward rodó los ojos y Jasper rompió a reír. Volví a besar a Edward y el me devolvió el beso.

-¡Puaj! Casi preferiría que os llevarais mal.

Emmett, como no, entró protestando.

-Tú a callar, que después de lo que me contó Alice sobre lo que hacéis tú y Rose dentro del armario, siempre tocó la puerta primero antes de abrir uno-repliqué, sacándole la lengua a mi hermano oso.

Los tres se echaron a reír. Me fijé en el traje de Emmett y decidí hacerle la puñeta.

-Emmett-ronroneé-. Que sexy estás de traje.

Edward me frunció el ceño y Emmett me dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Di que sí, Bella-me dijo el gigante-. Deja al amargado de Eddie y ven con el buenorro de Emmett.

Me eché a reír y alboroté los rizos de Emmett. Luego me giré hacia Jasper.

-¿Seguro que Alice no me deja quitarme los tacones?-gimoteé, haciendo un puchero.

Jasper me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Me dijo que te dijera que si te los quitabas te encerraría para toda la eternidad en tu habitación-me respondió el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

Gemí.

-No te preocupes,Bella-me tranquilizó Edward, apretando cariñosamente mi hombro-. Tu equilibrio a mejorado. No mucho, pero bueno-añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Vaya, Edward, que chispa. De mayor mechero-protesté.

Edward rió.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que te caigas-me prometió al oído.

Le sonreí y me dirigí a las escaleras.

-Voy a ver si Alice y Rose necesitan mi ayuda con Charlotte-me excusé.

Llegué a la habitación de Charlotte y Peter, aunque él en ese momento estaba en la habitación de Edward poniéndose el traje de novio. Cuando entré vi a Alice untando de potingues el rostro de Charlotte y a Rosalie haciéndole el pelo.

-¿Puedo ayudar?-pregunté, observando como Rose trenzaba el pelo de Charlotte a velocidad vampírica.

-Quiero uñas de porcelana-me pidió Charlotte, agitando los dedos frente a mí.

-Eso tarda mucho en hacerse y Bella no sabe-protestó Alice.

-No necesito saber-le dirigí a la duende una mueca.

Acaricié las uñas de Charlotte con las yemas de los dedos y cuando los aparté las uñas de Charlotte ya estaban hechas. Rosalie se echó a reír.

-¡Zas, en toda la boca!-se burló de Alice.

La duende la ignoró y me sonrió. Me asomé por la ventana. Todos los invitados estaban allí. Pude ver a Esme y a Carlisle sentados en la parte delantera.

-Bella, Peter ha dicho que te vendrás con nosotros durante su luna de miel-me dijo Rose.

-Ya, también me lo ha dicho a mí-respondí-. Voy a ver a Peter.

Edward POV

Llevaba dos semanas de la más absoluta felicidad. Dos semanas al lado de mi ángel. Dos semanas desde aquel día en el bosque en que ella me dijo esas dos palabras que yo tanto anhelaba oír.

Cuando nos aburrimos de estar en el salón, mis dos hermanos y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación, donde Peter ya estaba vestido. Jasper iba a ser el padrino.

Bromeando nos pusimos a hablar de la despedida de soltero de la noche anterior.

-¡Y Emmett chillando como un loco por la calle!-me burlé.

-Amun no se quedó muy atrás-corroboró Peter-. Yo pensaba que era más serio.

-¿He oído bien?-dijo Bella desde la puerta. No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estaba allí. El azul del vestido resaltaba de tal manera su piel que me enloquecía-. ¿Despedida de soltero? Se lo contaré a Charlotte.

Bella le amenazó de broma.

-Como si vosotras no hubierais hecho una despedida-Peter le hizo una mueca a Bella.

Ella se echó a reír.

-Obliguemos a Charlotte a ir a un "Boys"-canturreó. Sentí que me ponía celoso al imaginarme a tanto tío con Bella-. ¡Unos culos respingones, Peter! Yo creo que se podría poner un vaso en uno de esos culos y no se caería.

Bella se echó a reír y todos hicimos una mueca de asco. Peter atrapó a Bella entre los brazos.

-Eres una pervertida, ¿lo sabías?-le dijo él.

-Aprendí de ti, hermano-respondió ella entre risas.

-¡Oye, aquí tu único hermano soy yo!-intervino Emmett. Intenté no reírme al darme cuenta de que estaba celoso.

-¿Y yo quién soy? ¿El vecino de enfrente?-protestó Jasper.

Bella se echó a reír y bailoteó hacia atrás, saliendo de la habitación.

-¡En serio, Peter! ¡Que culos!

Esme POV

Carlisle y yo estábamos en los bancos delanteros. Recosté mi cabeza contra su hombro.

-Por fin Edward se ve feliz-susurré-. Dentro de poco estaremos en su boda. Tú llevaras a Bella. Y Edward se pondrá histérico en el altar, Bella discutirá con Alice por el vestido, Emmett se burlará...

Carlisle se echó a reír.

-Para la luna de miel podríamos dejarles la isla Esme, ¿no crees?-me preguntó, apretando los labios contra mi pelo.

-Seguro que a Emmett le encantará que su hermanita se vaya de luna de miel con Edward-ironicé-. Sobretodo después de discutir tanto estos años. Me alegró tanto saber que Bella estaba viva. Edward parecía un zombi.

-Ella le ha devuelto a la vida-murmuró Carlisle.

Había estado tan despistada imaginando la boda de Bella y Edward que no me di cuenta de que Peter y Jasper ya estaban en el altar. Alice, Rosalie, Edward y Emmett se sentaron a nuestro lado. Bella apareció por el pasillo con su vestido de dama de honor. Alice había obligado a Charlotte que lo eligiera azul para Bella, ya que era el color favorito de Edward. Pude ver a mi hijo con el rostro iluminado al ver a Bella encaminándose al altar. Me giré para ver a mi casi hija. Estaba completamente colorada al notar todos los invitados pendientes de ella. Casi esperé que escondiera el rostro detrás del ramo.

Miramos detrás de Bella, donde Charlotte iba del brazo de Amun.

**Noveno capítulo. Todo es felicidad y alegría. El próximo capítulo será la boda. También será el último del fic. Después empezaré otro que ya tengo pensado. Por si lo queréis buscar se llamara "Bella Vulturis". No se olviden de los reviews. ¡Besos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**LA BODA**

Bella POV

Cuando aparecí por el pasillo todos las miradas se volvieron hacia mí. Noté como la sangre teñía mis mejillas. Noté el rostro iluminado de Edward y me costó un enorme esfuerzo no taparme la cara con el ramo que tenía entre las manos. Por suerte Charlotte apareció rápidamente detrás de mí del brazo de Amun. Llegué al altar, controlando el impulsó que me decía que llegara corriendo, y le susurré a Jasper:

-Alice se pondrá celosa al saber que estoy contigo en el altar.

Jasper soltó una risita tonta y Peter sonrió. Le miré. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, contemplando a Charlotte como si fuera una aparición.

Suspiré y me hice a un lado. Nunca me habían gustado las misas.

Charlotte POV

Esta era la tercera vez que nos casábamos, pero nunca me cansaría de verlo esperándome en el altar. Peter era mi propio milagro personal. Le dirigí una mirada de disculpa a Bella. Yo sabía de sobra que las misas las odiaba sobremanera. Nunca que le pregunté el porque.

Al fin llegó el gran momento:

-Charlotte Brandon*, ¿acepta a Peter McCarthy* como legítimo esposo?-me preguntó Stefan.

-Sí, acepto-contesté.

-Y usted, Peter McCarthy, ¿acepta a Charlotte Brandon como legítima esposa?

-Sí, acepto.

-Yo les declaró marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Rodeé el cuello de Peter y le besé. Saboreé un poco su boca antes de alejarme. Nunca me cansaría de sus besos.

Después de la ceremonia vinieron las felicitaciones. Bella prácticamente se abalanzó sobre nosotros y nos abrazó.

-Cuida de mi hermanita-le suplicó a Peter-. Y tú cuida de mi hermanito.

Lo prometo-le dijimos Peter y yo a la vez. Los tres no echamos a reír. En ese momento aparecieron los Cullen. Los siete nos abrazaron y Edward también abrazó a Bella. No pude evitar sentirme feliz al ver que Bella había recuperado a su amor.

-Cuidad de mi hermanita-esta vez fue el turno de Peter de pedir cuidado.

-No te preocupes, también es mi hermanita-lo tranquilizó Emmett.

-No dejaré que nada le pase-respondió Edward.

Continuamos saludando a gente. Luego vino el momento de tirar el ramo. La manera de saber cual era la próxima en casarse, aunque yo no creía mucho en eso.

Bella POV

-Estabas completamente colorada, en serio-se burló Edward.

-Ya, muy gracioso, nunca dejarás de burlarte por eso-protesté.

-Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas-me tranquilizó.

Se inclinó para besarme. Dejé que mi lengua dibujara su labio inferior. Él suspiró y tensó sus brazos a mi alrededor para acercarme a él. Atrapó mi labio superior entre los suyos y tiró suavemente.

Sentí unos golpecitos en mi hombro. Me giré y vi a Alice al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-¡Van a tirar el ramo!-chilló, emocionada.

-Alice, tú ya estás casada, no sé a que viene tanto escándalo-protesté, pero ella tiró de mí y me llevó donde un montón de vampiras esperaban a coger el ramo. Recé porque hubiera una pelea por el ramo. En mi familia siempre había pasado y a mi me divertía enormemente.

No vi a Charlotte tirar el ramo, pero si vi las flores abalanzándose sobre mí. Instintivamente alcé las manos para parar el golpe y atrapé el ramo.

-Oh, oh-susurré.

Miré a mi alrededor. Alice y Rosalie tenían una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Pude ver en su mente que ya estaban planeando mi boda con Edward. Lo busqué con la mirada. Me miraba sorprendido, mientras que Peter, Jasper y, sobretodo, _Emmett _se reían.

Me costó lo mío librarme de Alice y Rosalie, que ya me contaban sus planes, y fui a la pista de baile donde Peter y Charlotte serían los primeros en bailar. Cuando se terminó la primera canción, todos ocuparon la pista y Edward me arrastró hasta el centro.

-En serio, tu obsesión por bailar es un poco enfermiza-le dije, haciéndole una mueca.

-Simplemente me gusta tener a la mujer más hermosa en mis brazos-replicó.

Edward POV

Realmente me sentí ilusionado cuando el ramo cayó en los brazos de Bella. Fantaseé con la idea de esperarla al final de pasillo, ella toda vestida de blanco...

Ahora estábamos bailando. Mi ángel se quejaba sobre bailar, otra vez. Cuando se acabó la canción que bailábamos Bella me pidió permiso para bailar con Peter. Como Charlotte ya estaba ocupada con Jasper, me dirigí hacia Alice.

-Rosas azules-me dijo mi hermana cuando rodeé su cintura-. Son las favoritas de Bella, quedarían genial de decoración.

-Aún no se lo he pedido, Alice-la frené.

-Pero lo harás-canturreó ella, satisfecha.

Tuve que esperar tres canciones más para poder bailar otra vez con mi ángel, ya que después de Peter la acapararon Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle. Finalmente la rodeé con mis brazos, sintiéndome feliz nuevamente.

-¿Rosas azules?-me preguntó divertida.

-Alice-suspiré como respuesta-. Aunque me gustaría mucho. No tengo anillo pero...

-No importa, chico perfeccionista-se burló Bella-. Sin anillo o con él, algún día me casaré contigo. Eso tenlo claro.

Sin poder contenerme la besé con todo mi ser. Ella era mi Bella y lo sería por toda la eternidad.

***Ya sé que esos son los apellidos de Alice y Emmett pero es que no se me ocurrían otros. **

**Angii**

**miadharu28**

**isa-21**

**alesZiiCullen**

**WiNkY CuLLeN**

**lizbeth**

**BelladeCullenxvm**

**adorno**

**EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON**

**marta**

**Bella-Ragaza**

**romiina cullen**

**Natiezcullen**

**vampirosmolan**

**jert zee cullen**

**ornament**

**Pauli de Cullen**

**Gracias a todos. ¡Besos!**


End file.
